


lisa and buddy go’s to mcdonalds

by scroomslayer



Series: LISA: the shitpost [2]
Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, McDonald's, Police, Swearing, homophobia mention, i should b working on foxs heart, not this, raccoon death, roadkill, shitpost, terry buzzo n rando r also there but its not the main focus of the fic, this fic is rlly confusing im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scroomslayer/pseuds/scroomslayer
Summary: they go to mcdonld
Relationships: Lisa Armstrong & Buddy Armstrong
Series: LISA: the shitpost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928932
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	lisa and buddy go’s to mcdonalds

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shitpost plz ignore this

buddy was in her room looking at pictures of bonnie from fnaf. then lisa bust down her door.

“get in the fuckin car were goin 2 mcoldad” lisa screeched.

“but we dont have a car” buddy ejaculated

“dont worry i bot a barbie jeep off of ebay” lisa srticulated reassuringly.

so they went into the barbie jeep and drove of. they ran over a racoon on the way but that was ok because the raccoon was homeophobic. then they got to mcdolan’s

“ok we’re here” lisa uttered in a a way

“cool” buddy exclaimed.

“are we doing the drive through or are we going inside” buddy roared.

“were going inside” lisa declared.

then they went inside. budy gasped when she saw who was at the counter. it was terry hint’s!! but he died~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!

“omg tery wtf i thought u died” buddy breathed.

“mcnecromancy” terry mcpronounced “anyway what do you mcwant”

“we’ll have uhhhhh two mcburgers uhhhh two mcfries and uhhhh two mcdrinks” lisa insisted.

“cool ok heres a mchint. dont mceat the mclettuce on the mcburger it has mccyanide in it” terry mcvocalized.

“ok mcshut up now” lisa screamed

lisa and buddy went to the mctables and sat down on the mcchairs. there was a mcapple slicde on the mcfloor and lisa ate it.

“mmm mctasty” lisa divulged

“wont that give u mcdiseases” buddy catechized.

“mcyolo” lisa vociferated and she dabbed

“s-stop saying mc im G-Going To Die” some dude stated out of nowhere. it was rando

“why did you go to mcdodadlds then” buddy quipped.

“b-because im t-trapped here” rando cried.

“you mean your...mctrapped here” lisa bantered

“shit the fukc of stop talking to my gusababs like that or ill push the button” buzzo warned

“wtf i thoughtwhat we had was special” lisa weeped

“ok but wats a gusababs” buddy queried

“none of youre busyness its to inapropriate now shut the up fuck” buzzo caterwauled

suddenly a mcwaitress came to the mctable and mcgave lisa and buddy their mcfood

“your mcfood is mcdone” the mcwaitress mcproclaimed

“mcawesome” lisa nd buddy whooped

they ate their mcfood and it tasted really mcgood and they went back homee. on the way they ran over another raccoon but this time it wasnt homohpbic so they were on the run from the police. it was a very highspeed chase and they almost veered off the road it was epic. in they end the got home and went to sleep at 2 pm. then they wock up fro a good day and it was good. but then A UFCKING POLICE APEARED  **WTF WHY IS THERE A POICE FUCK THE LPOLICE** **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ **


End file.
